Battling
Battling is a form of competition between two or more Pokémon, often led by Pokémon Trainers. Battling is a central gameplay mechanic found throughout the entire game, and is necessary to progress throughout both the storyline and regular gameplay. General When a battle begins, the screen transitions into a battle scene. From there, the trainer throws a Pokéball containing the first member of the trainer's party, and the trainer and the opposing Pokémon engage in battle! Pokémon battles in PCoZ use 3D models, allowing both Pokémon to be shown from all angles. Similar to Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the camera will often move and rotate while idle. In a battle, Pokémon take turns attempting to deplete the opposing Pokémon's HP. Trainers take turns choosing moves. Turn order, how effective the moves are, and experience gained all depend on the Pokémon's type, moves and stats. Type EffectivenessIncrease Indent All Pokémon and their moves are assigned certain types. There are currently 18 types, which consist of Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark, and Fairy. Each type has several strengths and weaknesses in both attack and defense. In battle, it is recommended that Trainers use Pokémon and moves that have a type advantage over your opponent as doing so will cause more damage than a normal attack. Wild Battle While exploring the Karus region, many elusive and enticing Pokémon will pop out and take you by surprise. You don't need to worry because you have your Pokémon by your side. As you journey through routes, caves, water, Pokémon will be appearing left and right. Pokémon will always spawn unless a Repel is active, which can be found in a location or purchased at a Pokemart, and even then your Pokemon has to be a higher level than the wild Pokemon. When a Pokémon spawns you have the option of weakening it, switching out, using the Bag, and running away. Some wild Pokémon are only obtainable at certain places and certain times. Wild Pokémon may also be holding an item or berry so it is good to check for one before attacking. This can be done with the ability Frisk, which checks the Pokemon's item if it is holding one. Trainer Battle A Trainer Battle is a battle between two Pokémon Trainers. Trainer battles are often initiated by crossing paths with another Trainer, but they can also be initiated through talking to other Trainers and as a part of the storyline throughout the game. Trainer battles begin by introducing you to the opposing Trainer, who will then send out their first Pokémon. From then on, battling will continue as normal. Unlike wild Pokémon battles, Trainers can use items, swap out Pokémon during battle and you cannot run away from them. When a Trainer's Pokémon faints, they will swap another one in if able to. Before this happens, players will see a message telling them which Pokémon will be swapped in and allow them to swap their own Pokémon out. This continues until either opponent has no Pokémon left in their party. When an opponent loses they will say a short phrase, and then award the player with money. Some Trainers can also give the player items as a reward outside of battle. Gym leaders will give the player a Gym Badge. Once a Trainer has been beaten, they normally can not be battled again, with the exception of some Trainers who will rematch you. Due to the high amount of Experience players are rewarded with, Trainer battles are the quickest way to level up Pokémon as they give out much more Experience than wild battles. Player vs. Player Battle Player vs. Player '(also known as "'PvP") is a form of battling in which players compete in a strategy based battle with the goal of "fainting" all of the opposing trainers Pokémon. This is unlocked usually after you complete a specific part of the storyline. You gather up your own team of Pokemon and will battle against another Pokemon Trainer. No experience points are gained from these matches, and the Run button is replaced with Forfeit. Winning a battle gets you a higher ranking even if the opponent forfeited. Tiers Pokémon: Creation of Zygarde uses tiers identical to the Smogon University's. Tiers are defined by the overall usage rate of a Pokémon in a certain tier. For example, if a Pokémon in UU (Underused) reaches a certain usage benchmark in OU (Overused, the usage-based tier directly above it), it moves up to OU. If a Pokémon goes below a certain usage percentage in its own tier, it will drop down to the usage-based tier below it. In order from highest to lowest, the usage-based tier list goes as follows: OU (Over Used), UU (Under Used), RU (Rarely Used), NU (Never Used), and PU (PU, named because the tier stinks.) Banlists, with the exception of Ubers, are reserved spots between each usage-based tier for Pokémon that don't have enough usage to maintain their native tier, but are too overpowered for the tier below it. Banlists, with the exceptions of Ubers, don't have their own metagames and the Pokémon in each can only be used in the usage-based tiers above them. In order from highest to lowest, the banlists go as follows: Ubers (OU Banlist), UUBL (UU Banlist), RUBL (RU Banlist), NUBL (NU Banlist), and PUBL (PU Banlist). Examples of Pokémon that can be used in each tier: OU is the highest usage based tier, and any Pokémon in a tier lower than OU can be used in OU. Pokémon in Ubers, however, cannot be used in OU because it is the banlist for OU. For a more in depth analysis on tiers, please press here. Category:Help